Klan ve Bölge Savaşları
Diğer MMORPG'ler gibi, Dragon's Prophet de Klanlara sahiptir.. Bir Klanı bir arada tutan şey Klanın Lideridir.,Klanlar oyunculara yardım etmekte ve ekstra kazanımlar sağlamaktadır. Neden Bir Klana üye olmalıyım? : *Zindanlar ve eventler Klan arkadaşlarınla çok daha kolay olacaktır.. *Klan arkadaşlarına bilgi alış-verişi yapabilir yaşadığın sorunları çok çabuk çözebilirsin. *İşbirliği içersinde yüksek levele sahip oyuncular düşük levele sahip oyuncularla birlikte zindanlara görevlere girerek eksta kazanımlar sağlayabilir. *Draconic Sanctuary ye giriş hakkı alabilirsin(100 guild puanına ihtiyacın var). *Ability to harvest Draconic Flutes at the Dragon Lair, and use to summon dragons (including Ancient Dragons) in the Draconic Sanctuary (requires player to have contributed 100 guild points) *Ability to participate in Guild Boss fights in the Draconic Sanctuary (requires player to have contributed 100 guild points). *Klan teknoloji yükseltmelerine ve bufflarına ulaşma imkanı.. *PVP sistemine katılma imkanı. *Klan arkadaşlarına sesli iletişim imkanı. Klan Arayüzü (G Tuşu) Klan ile ilgili bütün bilgilere ulaşmak için "G" tuşunu kullanınız. Lider - Klanın Lideri. Klan Level - Klanının mevcut leveli. Maximum level 100 (as of 12/24/2013). Klan Puanı - Klanının Puanı. Klan Üyleri günlük görevleri yaparak Klan Puanlarının artmasını sağlayabilir. Alliance - 1 Alliance 2 Klanın PVP de savaşmak için oluşturulmasıyla kurulur. Alliance Points - Puanlar Klanlara eşit dağıtılır. Alliance puanları 3 şekilde kazanılır 1) Günlük Klan Bossunun Serbest bırakılmasıyla, 2) Uçan Ada'da Elegeçirerek yada Savunarak 3) Uçan Ada'daki günlük görevleri yaparak. Klan Puanı Katıkısı ve Klan Seviyesi Yükseltme Klanlar 1 level ile başlar, Klan puanları (KP) Klan üyelerinin bulundukları haritadaki başarıları kazanarak,Günlük Bossları keserek, Haritdaki zindanları tamamlayarak ve genel eventleri tamamlayarak kazanılabilir.Herhangi bir başarıyı kazandıktan sonra Klan sekmesindeki "i" başarılar bölümünden Klan punlarını toplayabilirler.Guild puanları günlük sıfırlanır. 1 Klan üyesi günde en fazla 150 Klan Puanı kazanabilir. Guild Technologies When guilds level they are awarded technology points that can be used towards upgrading various guild technologies. These include new processes for your dragons (flute, napolite, and gold gathering), temporary buffs to your character, and guild upgrades. Alluring Aura: This is an active buff that lasts for 10 minutes and raises your charisma by a certain percentage. It can be activated by clicking a little tab below this picture and has a 1 hour cooldown. Armory: This is a passive buff that reduces the cost of repair and equipment enhancements. Dragon Dispatch: This unlocks a process called "Dragon for Hire" from the lair manager. It allows your dragons to gather gold and dragon provisions. At level 1 it starts at 350 gold/hr and increases by 50 gold/hr per level. Dragon Resonance: This unlocks a process called "dragon flute collecting" from the lair manager. It allows your dragons to gather flutes that must be extracted. Leveling up this technology results in better chances of rare flutes. Enhanced Extraction: This is an active buff that increases your extraction rates for 1 minute. It has a 1 hour cooldown. Evasive Tactics: This is an active buff that decreases the amount of damage you take from enemies. It lasts for 10 minutes and has a 1 hour cooldown. Guild Storage: This provides a special guild storage chest located in the guild sanctuary. The guild leader can set restrictions on who can put items in here and who can take items out. Napolite Extraction: This unlocks a process called "Napolite Extraction" from the lair manager. It allows your dragons to gather napolite items that must be extracted. Leveling up this technology results in more napolite per hour. Guild Sanctuary: Upgrades features in the guild sanctuary such as a lair manager and shard attunement. Sphere of Influence: Raises the member cap for guilds. At max level guilds can hold 200 members. Strategic Warfare: This is a temporary buff that increases your damage for 10 minutes. It starts at +2% damage and is capped at +11% at level 10. Like all other buffs, it is activated by clicking a little button below the picture and has a 1 hour cooldown. Treasure Hunting: This is a temporary buff that increases the rate of random drops. It lasts for 30 minutes and has a 1 hour cooldown. Category:Kullanıcı Rehberleri